Blaine Anderson Stark
by RachyIsMe
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots all based on the AU of Blaine being Tony's son.
1. Monopoly

_**Prompt: Tony has to leave for somewhere overnight at the last minute. He reluctantly settles for having the other Avengers watch Blaine. I just really want Avengers having to look after Tony's kid.**_

_**and**_

_**Prompt: Clint teaching Blaine to shoot arrows, or Steve teaching Blaine how to box, or just something with one of the Avengers and Blaine.**_

"Dad, I'm sixteen! I do not need a babysitter!"

Normally Tony would agree with his son, when he was sixteen he would be out partying, not stuck inside on a Saturday night. However, these circumstances were not normal. Tony had foolishly just given out his home address to a terrorist. To say Pepper was mad was an understatement, she had informed him that he had not only put himself in danger, he had put Blaine in danger. So quite frankly, Tony would rather Blaine be around the safety of the other Avengers while he went out to find the man that was probably already planning to bomb Tony's home.

He wouldn't exactly call this situation 'babysitting' but Blaine seemed to disagree.

"Just for tonight, please Blaine."

Blaine huffed and crossed his arms, but Tony knew that Blaine only sulked as a last resort and so he smiled slightly knowing he had won.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine was sitting on a hard leather couch with the other Avengers sitting around him. All of them looked lost at what to do. Sure, they had all met Blaine before and hung out with him, but this was different, they'd never actually had to look after Blaine. What the hell were they supposed to do with a kid- okay, maybe Blaine didn't exactly fall into the 'kid' category, but as far as the Avengers were concerned, Blaine was still a child. A child which they were supposed to look after while his father was out fighting a terrorist.

The awkward silence was soon broken by Steve. "Shall we all play a game?"

Blaine tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he didn't want to appear rude, but honestly, these guys were clueless. But this game would pass the time, right?

"Sure," Clint said, happy to do pretty much anything that would diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

After about an hour and a half of monopoly, Blaine was almost pulling his own hair out. He loved hanging out with these guys, he really did. It's just he was literally at his wits end. For starters he was worried about his Dad, he could be hurt or even dead due to this insane terrorist guy who wanted to blow him up. Also it was a Saturday night, one in which he could be hanging out with Sam and Tina, singing some songs and playing video games.

"Blaine… Blaine!" Blaine found his attention drawn back to Banner, "You rolled another double, you have to go to jail."

Blaine picked up his monopoly piece and threw it across the room, wedging it in a small hole in the wall.

He looked up to meet the shocked eyes of the Avengers. "I'm sorry," he said lamely after a short pause. "For all we know Dad could be really hurt right now and all we're doing is sitting here playing a dumb game, which _never _seems to finish!"

Next thing he knew he was being pulled into a tight hug from Natasha. "He'll be fine, as much as I hate to fuel his ego that man knows what he's doing."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly into her shoulder before she released him.

"Nice aim though kid," Clint said causing Blaine to smile slightly. It's not every day you get a compliment from Hawkeye. "Maybe you should try with a bow and arrow sometime. I bet you'd be quite good at that."

"Really?" Blaine said with wonder in his eyes.

"Yeah, do you want to try now?"

Blaine nodded quickly as Clint pulled out his bow from a case near the couch. He instructed Blaine how to hold it and helped him aim a shot at where his monopoly car was jammed into the wall.

"Wont this damage the wall?" Bruce said.

"Where do you think all the little holes in it came from," was Clint's quick reply.

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed before he let go of the bow's wire which propelled the arrow forward. It missed the monopoly car, but only by a few centimeters.

A smile lit up Clint's face, "A natural you are!"

Blaine had to look away so that they wouldn't notice the red tint to his cheeks.

"Try again," Clint said. Blaine aimed the arrow once more before releasing it. He looked at where it had landed. A direct hit. Center of the small car. Clint clapped him on the back and was about to say something but was cut off by Blaine's phone ringing.

"Hello? Dad!" Blaine said with relief in his voice. "You're okay, right?" The Avengers could hear a mumble down the other end of the phone. "I'm fine Dad… Yes, we're all okay."

"Ask him where he is?" Bruce supplied to Blaine.

Blaine then asked his Dad the question before frowning at the reply. "In some kid's shed," he told the Avengers, then his expression lifted slightly.

"I've not been up to much, the guys have been looking after me," Blaine said. A muffled sound came down the phone, but it sounded like it said _what have you lot been up to._

"I've been shooting arrows and I got sent to jail," Blaine replied casually with a smirk on his face.

Blaine nodded along with what Tony was saying on the other end of the phone before he passed it over to Clint saying "Dad wants to talk to you."

Clint put the phone to his ear just as the yelling started.

Blaine decided that it wasn't too bad being 'babysat' by the Avengers, at least now he felt a little less worried about his Dad. Now he also had a way to protect his Dad, but then he cringed after realizing that after this his Dad would probably not let him have a bow and arrow.

**You can send me prompts but I would prefer it to be sent to my fanfic tumblr which is** rachy-of-sass

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Nightbird

**Prompt: Tony finds Blaine's Nightbird costume and freaks out because he's not ready for his son to be a superhero. It takes Tony a while to calm down enough to find out that it's just for roleplay purposes.**

Blaine's phone would not stop ringing, Tony was literally tempted to throw it at the wall right now. Screw _invasion of privacy, _he thought pressing the answer button whilst putting it up to his ear, about to give the caller a piece of his mind. Who the hell rings someone at three in the morning?

"Who is-" Tony was cut off by a female voice.

"Nightbird! My powers of persuasion should have made you answer much quicker!"

"Nightbird? What-" Tony began before he was quickly cut off.

"I know this phone was only for emergencies…" She paused as if waiting for a reply, "Blaine, are you even listening?"

"This is Blaine's Dad, who is this?"

There was another pause before she replied, sounding quite embarrassed "Sorry Mr Anderson, I'm Tina, I thought you were Blaine." Then she promptly hung up.

_Mr Anderson_, he thought with a small smile, _If only they knew._

Tony knew there was no way he would get back to sleep now, nightmares of his recent endeavours with the Avengers plagued his mind every time he tried. Putting Blaine's phone down where he picked it up off of the table, he sighed and then made his way upstairs to the Blaine's room.

Normally he wouldn't want to bother the kid but that girl did say something about it being an emergency. Well, Tony thought she did, he was still half asleep when that infernal ringing began.

He carefully opened the door and took a minute to look over at his son. Blaine always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so different to how he was when he was awake. Blaine had been so upset lately, relationship troubles he was told whenever he asked.

He was about to shake Blaine awake when something caught his eye across the room. Messily folded on the dresser was a set of clothes with a crumpled cape lying on top. This took Tony by surprise, Blaine was normally such a neat freak, so Tony walked over to it and picked the bundle up getting ready to fold the clothes up and put them away for Blaine.

He stopped when he got a proper look at the outfit in his arms. It was… well it looked like a superhero costume. Tony dropped it in shock before racing over to his sleeping son, shaking him quickly with a panicked look on his face.

"Blaine!" He shook his son, "Wake up!"

"What? Dad?" He groaned lifting his head up before dropping it back down, burying it in the blankets.

"Blaine! What is that?" Tony pointed at the bundle of clothes on the floor with wide eyes.

Blaine once again lifted his head and looked over to where his Dad gestured. "Oh, that's my Nightbird uniform."

The earlier call ran through Tony's mind, Tina had said it was an emergency, _oh my god, my Son is a superhero._

Millions of scenes flickered on and off in his brain. Blaine being injured fighting villans. Blaine crying out in pain-

"Woah Dad, calm down!" Blaine said putting his hands on his Dad's shoulders. In that moment Tony realised how quickly he was breathing as thoughts scattered around in his mind. _Anxieties, _he thought.

"Is this about Nightbird?" Blaine asked.

Talk about something else, Tony tried to say but it came out more in random mumbled words.

"Nightbird's my superhero identity," Blaine said trying to make his Dad understand as he was clearly freaking out. This did not have the desired effect as Tony started hyperventilating more.

"From superhero club at school," Blaine finished. The look on Tony's face was of pure relief.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Tony once again held up the outfit, "A cape Blaine, really?" he said glancing at it mock-disapprovingly. "Even Steve's isn't that lame."

Blaine scowled back, "It isn't lame!"

Tony smiled at his son before getting up off of the bed he was sitting on and gesturing for Blaine to follow him out of the room. "I'll help you make a much cooler one," he said whilst leading Blaine down to his basement-laboratory.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm accepting prompts through my fanfic tumblr: **rachy-of-sass


	3. Stunned

**Prompt: where Blaine is staying with Tony and Tony is stunned when he's helping out in the lab by saying or doing something really scientific and impressing Tony, who didn't expect him to know it.**

**and**

**Prompt: Tony has some problems with his suits and spends so much time trying to fix them that he starts ignoring Blaine.**

Tony Stark was stumped. Literally stumped. His new protocol iron man suits were working absolutely perfectly, that was until he tried to use the mini-installed jet pack system to propel himself upwards to fly. He had been initially trying to increase the heat to allow faster movement, but quickly discovered all this did was make the suit catch fire.

In true Tony Stark fashion, after a few weeks of trying, he had simply declared it impossible. If he, the billionaire genius playboy philanthropist, couldn't make it work then it must just be impossible.

With that thought in his mind Tony left his workshop. Glancing down at his watch he discovered that he's been down there for well over twenty four hours trying to get his new model of suits to work. He also discovered that it was almost three o'clock, meaning Blaine would soon be leaving school.

He kind of felt bad for how he's been with Blaine lately, although Blaine would never admit it, the kid was always trying to get his attention. Not in a needy-annoying way, just as in a son wanting to spend time with his father. When Tony thought about it he had been ignoring Blaine a little lately. Not purposefully, it's just he has been so preoccupied with getting his new armour suits ready that he hasn't even bothered to keep track of time and how much of it he had used up.

He thought about getting one of his cars out to drive to Blaine's school and pick him up. _That would be a good time for bonding,_ he mused, before reconsidering due to having virtually no sleep in the last three days and how he'd consumed so much coffee he was practically bouncing.

When Blaine finally walked through the door Tony grinned with a small half-smirk, half-smile expression.

"Hey, Kiddo!" He greeted enthusiastically. "I was thinking that maybe you and I should do something together… I mean, only if you'd want to…" He trailed off, his mind considering that Blaine, a teenager, may just want to hang out with his friends.

The grin that lit up Blaine's face was contagious, Tony soon found himself smiling back full force.

"Yeah!" Blaine replied with equal enthusiasm, but his expression deflated slightly, "But I'm sure you're really busy with your iron man suits."

Tony thought for a moment before replying, "You could always help me with them?"

Blaine nodded and they both made their way down to the workshop-basement.

"So, what you working on?" Blaine said with his full attention on his Dad.

"Increasing the heat the suits can hold, so far all that's happened is first degree burns on this baby's poor leg," he said rubbing the leg of his suit as if comforting it which caused Blaine to giggle.

"Have you tried using a different metal source which is less reactive to heat?" Blaine said.

This stunned Tony momentarily, he had always been trying to fix the jets so they produced heat which didn't set the suit on fire, he hadn't even considered the actual armour itself. Being a genius really does make you think that nothing can be simple.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose as he could see his Dad in deep though. "You know, use something like tungsten, it's melting point is something around 3400 degrees C."

Tony's mouth dropped open as he stared at Blaine as if Blaine had just found out how to achieve world peace.

"What? –But?…" Tony stuttered.

"Right," Blaine said, "You probably already tried that, so how are we going to get this working then Dad?"

Tony still looked at Blaine in bewilderment before his expression quickly changed and his eyes shone with pride.

"Dad! What?" Blaine exclaimed as he was drawn into a hug.

**Thank you for reading :) Please can you review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Monsters

**Prompt: Blaine staying at Tony's house, and Pepper/Tony being a little inappropriate in his presence, followed by a lesson to his dad's girlfriend and the man himself.**

Blaine was curled up in bed, arm wrapped contently around his stuffed lion, thumb stuck soothingly in his mouth. He had just turned five a few weeks ago and so obviously (according to Blaine) he was no longer a little kid. This meaning that he didn't need his bedroom light left on, he didn't need Daddy to check under the bed for monsters, and he certainly didn't need Daddy and Pepper to stay with him until he fell asleep (to stop the monsters under the bed –of course).

He started to regret that decision when he heard the creaking of floorboards –somebody was walking around. The urgent thoughts of terror entered Blaine's mind. The monsters were coming to get him.

He should have got his Daddy to say the special rhyme which stopped the monsters under Blaine's bed from getting out. Tony reassured Blaine every night that the monsters weren't real and Blaine was only imagining them. But the monsters were never there when Blaine's Daddy was in the room. _Seriously, what monster would be silly enough to try and fight iron man_, Blaine always argued back. Tony always smiled at that and pushed his fingers through Blaine's hair affectionately_, You remember that kiddo, _he always said_. Iron man will keep you safe._

He really should have said the special monster repelling rhyme, the noise was getting louder. Blaine held his lion tighter and pulled all of his blankets and pillows into the middle of the bed. He couldn't have anything dangling over the edge of the bed in which the monsters could pull.

He was tempted to call for his Dad, maybe they could read a story book or something for a while, so the monsters get bored and tired. Maybe the monster will fall asleep and forget about trying to get Blaine. Maybe they'll just be so scared of iron man that they just leave forever.

The floor boards are creaking again.

"Jarvis," Blaine whispers.

"Yes Sir," comes the reply.

"Can you scan for monsters, please," Blaine said quietly.

After a few seconds Jarvis replies, "There are no monsters of any type present, Sir."

This was reassuring to Blaine but that was before he heard more noises in the house. His Dad sometimes ignored Jarvis, so maybe Jarvis isn't always right.

That was when he heard his Dad moan in pain. Blaine took a second to come to a decision on what to do, he could stay here in bed and hope the monsters don't come for him, or he could be brave and go help his Daddy, who had obviously been hurt by the monsters.

He knew what iron man would do, iron man would be brave and go and help people. So that was what Blaine decided to do. He decided to just run to his Daddy's room and hope the monsters weren't as quick of a runner as he was. _He was like the fifth fastest runner in his class_, Blaine thought proudly. He could outrun these monsters and save his Dad.

He leaped out of bed and ran down the hallway, his feet racing and his breathing fast. He pushed open his Dad's door and scanned the room for any monster that could have hurt his Daddy. There wasn't a monster, there was only his Dad and Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, who had only just broken their heated kiss as the door was flung open.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Tony said.

"You okay Daddy, I heard the monsters hurt you."

Tony looked at Blaine in confusion before it all clicked in his brain and his face took a slight crimson colour. "I'm fine Blaine, Daddy was just sitting with Pepper, no monsters were here kiddo."

"What were you and Pepper doing?" Blaine asked, finding it strange that Daddy's face had gone a bit pink and Pepper had gone beat red.

"I was giving Pepper a good night kiss."

"Why?"

"Because you give people a good night kiss when you love them," Pepper said with a small smile on her face. Then she cleared her throat and said, "I think we should all go to bed now it's getting late."

She then kneeled down and gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead before giving Tony a small peck on the lips, Causing Blaine to say "Eewwww!"

She giggled quietly before saying "that's my goodnight kiss for the people I love."

Tony scooped Blaine up and carried him back to his bed down the hallway.

"Daddy," a small voice said. "Can you say the rhyme to make sure that monsters stay away."

"Sure kiddo," He said. "_All monsters must let Blaine pass, or iron man will kick their ass."_

Their was a shout from down the hall, "Tony that is not appropriate!"

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in a review :)**

**I'm accepting prompts through my tumblr: rachy-of-sass . tumblr . com**


End file.
